Bouncing Off Clouds
by ForeverStonedInLove
Summary: A simple oneshot between Esme and Carlisle I decided to write up to start the new projects I have in line for Twilight fanfictions. Please take this lightly though comments of all kind would be loved. So enjoy this heart-warming story.


**Disclaimer;; I own nothing, all characters belong to the ever talented Stephanie Meyer as source is located in her Twilight series.**

The sunlight reeked into the shutters of the office as strange eyes took note of the rays playing in a teasing manner on the desk for he allowed his fingers to linger on those specific spots. The glimmer that soon resulted in the reaction was far more beautiful to the beholder's sight as the figure allowed his orbs to spend the minutes examining the glister with interested eyes, even if it was a known and simple matter to occur he couldn't but fall into interest of what he had become in the past. The gentle footsteps of two children soon caught his expected attention as he examined the splitter of their shadows through the silt of the door as they passed by the cell he isolated himself upon. A smile, one gentle and compassionate escaped upon realizing the owners as he soon tilted his head. _'Do tell Bella I said hello, Edward.,'_ he thought simply before soon once more falling back into the capture of the literature in his hands that he had already seemed to have read a few times. The beautiful expression of the angel was brought into thought as he once more allowed himself to place the novel on his desk and look about almost as if the answer was there, and sometimes it actually was. Now, where was his beautiful wife in such a lovely day? Lips parted, yet no words escaped though then again only that would be a true statement for those who were humans… He was whispering, gently and lovingly her name as he tried to locate her location in the vast house. Upon not receiving a reply, did Carlisle Cullen finally rise from his isolation and depart swiftly out of the office.

The tall figure pushed his light strands away from his complexion as the door shut behind him almost seeming that the room had kicked him out as the tendency to be natural with speed was always a complication at home due to being able to get away with it. His soft structure of his face was shaped out into a soothing manner leaving others to dwell in a calm aura if to have seen him as his attire consisting of mainly light blue seemed to only continue to support that statement. It was sunlight infested weekend in Forks, Edward and Bella had recently departed with plans in a discreet location while the others either dwelled in the house as well or were off to the hunt to satisfy and balance their thirst, oh it was a blessing the day a herd of deer were at his sight when the thirst reached his limit in the past. Oh, how far his thoughts have wondered yet he couldn't find his wife. His beautiful wife…. Such a day that could dare to level to her complexion of magnificence shouldn't be spent without her existence as the moon not existing without the stars, thus sunny days could not exist with Esme Cullen's love being displayed much to other's appreciation. Where were those hypnotizing caramel curls to capture of its scent today?

Why, his snow white was none other then was capturing the true character of her motherly role as she gently pressed the sheets of her /youngest/ son Edward's mattress that he seemed to have purchased for Bella's nights when she chose to stay over. Oh, how she much enjoyed cleaning and organizing her children's life without seeming to intrude. It left her a thrill and assurance that she was a part of their lives by knowing without bothering them –even if they wouldn't dare note that she was- as mothers tend to do in most events. She had fluffed the pillow right after making note of any dust that was to locate around the room, yet bless her son he seemed as keen on keeping a clean image of the room as she did which left her job easier even though that left deep dismay, after all a mother enjoyed nothing more to help her children. Exhaling as she left the illusion of oxygen needing to enter her lungs soon, she allowed her tender fingers to hover over the sheets as she examined around the room for any more to complete before sheepishly dropping her gaze at the mattress, alright she must admit what she selfishly was thinking throughout the whole time. It almost left her envy from every touch of the soft cushion the bed seemed to be and left her to struggle from tearing the bed from agony, how she missed the simplicity of sleeping.

The time when all could be rested for the next day, the stage in the day when people displayed their tired heads on the soft pillows while allowing themselves to fall into a seducing world of dreams. She never lingered that feeling of exhaustion or that relief from finally being able to rest her head after enduring a hectic day. Tracing her finger across the lining of the side of the furniture she stood upon, did she slowly and carefully lift the sheets upwards as she stared at what seemed to almost be heaven, how unusual it was how she yearned for sleep when the one who actually could receive it preferred to stay awake by her lover's side. Yet, she never took anymore actions towards the bed as she escaped a smile first, adjusted back the sheets once more to its rightful position, before looking to the doorway where her husband silently watched her with a smile.

"Good morning, darling. How was your day?", She questioned softly as she left the protection over the bed to indicate herself steps towards the man who watched her with deep admiration and respect. She allowed herself to reach him before falling into raising a hand towards the apple of his right cheek to indicate him the known of lowering himself for her height before she placed a soft kiss on his lips while falling into the fancy of those warming eyes of his as she waited for a reply.

"It is indeed, my love. As for my day, it's been quite lovely; and what have you been up to upon my absence?" Carlisle commented as he soon returned her kiss by placing one on her forehead as his fingers soon reached out to hers on his complexion as he linked them knots while the other slid to rest on her arm as their daily routine of greeting was soon complete.

"I'm quite pleased to hear that….", Esme noted with a smile as she rested her head to position in front of his as her speech was cut off by herself for a moment, almost struggling to note what she wished to in the next part of her reply. Though of course, her husband was keen on the line on understanding her pondering as he allowed a hand from her arm to drop to playfully play with her curls that he much adored while tilting his head.

"What is it that you're holding back, my love?", He questioned softly as he allowed himself to raise a simple curl and dare to press his lips against it for a moment as he tried to inhale the tempting scent of her strands before finally looking back at her but continue to leave his fingers in that particular hand to play with her hair.

"Carlisle….."

"Carlisle, could we…."

Her words were almost as innocent as a child in the beholder's sight as he couldn't help but allow his smile to continue to grow as the sight of her seeming to worry of a reaction or if what she stated only left him wishing to have her in his arms much closer, how he would give the world to her if he could,

"Whatever it is, my love. I grant it," He soon only simply noted as a side of curiosity and adoration soon filled him as he soon allowed her chin to be slanted upwards from the touch of his fingers to be able to gaze at her eyes quite easily, how he wanted nothing more then to do that.

It was only when he allowed his forehead to rest against hers that he soon was relieved of a surprise.

"Carlisle, could we… More like, I was hoping we could, we could try something new?"

Then soon enough did a confused complexion brush on his structure while a weak smile was placed on her rosy lips... His younger facial exterior watching her for an answer as he allowed his free hand to let go of her curls and stroke her cheek almost to give a nod to sustain her from worrying she said the wrong thing, it wasn't of course that he would dare deny what she wished. Yet, the curiosity of this new phase of his wife was quite something he yearned to know easily then be seen as a new book for his collection. He reflected her smile then finally returning to his previous expression as he soon awaited for her explanation but of course the sudden growth of her lovely smile before she departed was expected as he now stood in Bella's interest's room with his shadow being his only company.

Allowing fingers to slide into his pockets, he allowed his gaze to follow around the room before slowly making his way out the room and not choosing to forget upon closing the door behind him.

Oh, where was his gracious snow white now?

As for the prince charming, well he had chosen to dwell upon the entertainment of the television towards his wife's disappearance for the element surprise as his golden eyes stared blankly at the screen. To be truthful, as much as it seemed to be quite what the children and Esme could use from time and time to keep them occupied; he find it a waste of perfectly strong brain cells. The screen flashed of the politics for a moment as a comedian who seemed to believe he could present the news started chattering away in his supposedly political themed show before Carlisle soon picked up the remote and chose to widen his sight. With a lost of interest push of button, did he soon become welcomed to several shows that he couldn't help but quirk an amused and surprised eyebrow expression. The first show that he had been infested into sight seemed to have him believe at first due to being able to relate to it, would he perhaps enjoy it. The scene involved two medical workers, one a male doctor and the other a female intern, though then slowly as it started to progress; did Carlisle's faith start to loose. Romance, romance, adultery, romance, adultery, scandals, now… Where was the beauty of saving lives? Oh there it was ….and not it was replaced with more scandal, brilliant. Skipping the channel as he leaned forward with his hands on his knees almost concerned that a show he could be interested in must be located; he failed on doing so.

Ending up leaving the television to blur on an animal channel, he indulged or tried to anyways on the sight of a simple pack of deer as they suddenly caught the threat from the hearing sense of creatures about. It was quite horrid, now why must they display the sight of the tiger gnawing on the deer's meat like that? Continuing to keep a quirk brow as he had now rested backwards with the remote left on the armrest of the couch he dwelled on and his eyes dropped lower slightly even if no exhaustion had washed over him; he soon tilted his head to the doorway when the silence welcomed him.

Oh yes, it would be silence to the humans but those with the gift of better hearings would hear the musical tone call out his name to ascend forward to it's source of location. Carlisle, choosing to take matters in the right way by first shutting the television due to pressuring his finger on the red button; soon heaved from his seat before looking about for a moment. Oh, he knew quite well where his wife was… Yet, he was curious to know what stroked her interest so suddenly today and was out of the ordinary for once. Pressing his lips together, he dwelled his hands into his pockets before taking a step forward as a human, and ending up in the third floor towards the bedroom his lover and himself shared as a vampire in no less then two seconds.

He honestly, he honestly wasn't quite sure what to expect when he had heard her voice arrive from that room. Did Esme have something serious to tell him that she needed to try something new which was on the lines of the two sharing things? Though, what could he share when Esme knew everything about him as he did as well? Due to that also, he was able to trust her that the possibility of it being something ill-fated against him would be quite slim, he trusted and respected her enough to hold that belief. Thus, the element of surprise was quite caught onto him when he entered the room…

….Located himself in the doorway, and found those enchanting caramel curls on top of a mattress of their own. He had found her seated on the edge of the bed, seeming deep in thought before finally affecting him with her sight as she finally looked up and escaped a weak smile. How that smile left him to reflect a far more stronger one with adoration, she was always beautiful in his eyes.

Esme seeming quite nervous on opening what she wished to note to her husband, soon got up as she creased her skirt while making note of how she was now barefoot. Once more looking up with her weak smile with fear of anything going wrong, she soon walked over to her husband as her fingers softly curled around his shirt to bring her closer while she allowed hold a supporting grasp on her shoulders from the back as she shut her eyes for a moment. Her eyes were clueless yet she could almost sense it, she knew very well now how close her husband's lips were to hers as she with no rush leaned forward to press her lips against his almost to silently thank him for being open minded in the situation she yearned to share with him for quite some time.

She continued to allow him as he soon found his hand to reach to her cheeks almost to cup her face in his large hands as he chose to return her kiss while still making sure to treat her like a fragile china doll as he always did, afraid and protective over her even if he was willing to understand what she was capable towards.

It was finally when Esme pulled back, that she rested her forehead against his chest as he inhaled her scent through her curls. They stood there for a moment, the neither not needing to be selfish and rush before they both soon agreed and their eyes met. Carlisle giving a nod of still willing to hold her wish even if he was still clueless, did Esme finally drop her fingers from the front of his shirt towards his right hand where she led him towards where he had first located her when she had called him a few minutes back.

If there was one thing to note of the beauty in the two's relationship, it would have to be how understanding the other only took a simple few hints to occur. Such a note seemed to be supported by the situation as the two after explanation was cleared and actions soon occurred as they were found both lying opposite each other yet facing the other under the sheets of the mattress.

They continued to gaze without need of a conversation as they seemed tight lipped though but displayed a soft smile upon their complexions, finally then did Carlisle lift a hand to play with the strands on the front of her complexion as he neared towards her body next to the sheets and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She quite adored the affection even with eyes shut it was found as Esme soon also followed his lead and lifted a hand to grasp gently enough onto his wrist without causing him to stop.

She seemed dwelled with utter joy and pride as upon her husband's arms dropping to wrap around her hidden wrist did she turn and fall back into his chest to have her back rest against it.

There snow white was sleeping by her prince charming's side ready to protect her through the nightmares.

"I love you," she softly whispered as she felt her husband finally rest against her fall more in a resting position with his arms still wrapped around her to keep her close.

"You know my response very well, my love." He muttered gently as finally did Esme realize the success in what she yearned for quite some time.

Even with the incapability of sleep, did she finally be able to rest by her husband's side and enjoy the every minutes of this little act.

"Now go to sleep, my love. I'll be here when you awake."

And finally, did she become able to shut her eyes against her true love's side and pretend to fall into what she could never do with her husband which involved of sleeping, dreaming, and waking by his side every morning. For until the next hour, did she want to fall into the lie that she could before she had to face reality that it was never to become.

**The End**


End file.
